Bloody Roar III: Sometimes
by Tiger5913
Summary: Alice's protective concerns about Kenji and Uriko's relationship leads to discussing her own with Yugo. [Yulice, Yugo x Alice]


6/17/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Yugo, Alice, etc. belong to Hudson Soft; the song "Sometimes" belongs to Britney Spears.

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III, and my readers, especially PokeDigi, Xion, LazzyQ, Alica, Deoku, VGuyver, Flyby, StarryPeach, and Niteflite.

****

Pre-story Author's Note: Heh, you saw the rating right? Yes, it's R because of the sexual content, so um, please don't read and flame if you are uncomfortable with this kind of material. This story occurs in the same time as my other Keniko R fic in Chapter 22 of my Bloody Roar III novel: Reunited by Chance, A Reflection of the Past. Okay, Yugo's not a pervert like the way I usually portray him in my humor fics, heh, and so Yugo fans be rest assured… And lastly, this is only my second attempt at writing a lovemaking scene so if I don't do too well… uh… just no flames, 'kay? ^^0

****

Bloody Roar III: Sometimes

By Tiger5913

"And tomorrow's weather is expected to be in the low 50s…"

A grunt was the reporter's response as the figure sitting on the couch across from the television rolled a pair of bored brown eyes in disapproval. Raising two strong arms up overhead and letting out an exasperated yawn, the protagonist turned to glance at his dark-haired companion. The female stared ahead intently, as if focusing full attention on the news broadcast, but her boyfriend knew better. He recognized the glazed-over look in her ruby red irises, which currently appeared hazy and cloudy with the preoccupation of thoughts. Quickly brushing short brown strands of his bangs to the sides of his forehead, the young man tapped her on the shoulder gently.

"Hey… are you alright?" he questioned softly.

She remained impassive, the two thick ponytails of her cyan-colored tress wavering slightly when a small sigh involuntarily escaped her.

"Erm… hello, you still there…?" one of his eyebrows quirked up in curiosity regarding her mood. When he didn't receive any response from her this time, a diminutive frown etched its way over his brows and he leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

His lips brushing against her cheek somehow brought the woman back to reality, and her thin black lashes clashed against the bottom of her eyelid as she blinked rapidly. Snapping out of her previous dazed state, her mouth parted open a little into an expression of resignation. Shaking her head in bewilderment, she turned to face her partner with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Giving her a wolfish grin, he told her, "I said there's a spider in your hair."

He flinched when she let out a shrill scream and jumped off her cushion seat, beginning to frantically paw at her hair with both of her hands. Feeling a twinge of guilt for tricking his significant other, the boxer got up and took a hold of her forearms. "Hey Ally! Calm down, there's nothing in your hair! I was just… kidding."

She was still for a moment, her breathing more tranquil and rash, but then she shot him a menacing glare and slugged his arm. "Yugo, you jerk! That wasn't funny!"

A little surprised and feeling stung by her reaction, an apologetic look formed over his face as Yugo Ohgami took a few steps away. "S-Sorry… I really didn't mean to scare you like that, honestly…"

__

You tell me you're in love with me

That you can't take your pretty eyes away from me

Her eyes fluttered to a close and she sank back into her seat, placing her hand on her forehead with a tired sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if you're twenty-five or five…"

He felt a bit hurt by the remark. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just that you were lost in your own little world and seemed really tense about something, so I thought it would loosen you up a little."

"You just scared the heck out of me that way," she murmured. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to ignore or snap at you…"

The male zoanthrope's smile was wry. "It's okay; I guess I deserved it. But seriously, what was bothering you, Alice?"

Anytime that he didn't use her nickname meant that he was earnest. "Oh, it's nothing really, just something silly that I was pondering about," Alice Nonomura opened her eyes and peered up at her boyfriend, trying to appear sincere. _You'd just think that I'm being overprotective anyway…_

__

It's not that I don't want to stay

But everytime you come to close I move away

He arched a brow in disbelief. "Nothing? You were practically in a trance over whatever it is, so it can't be nothing. Hey, you know that you can always talk to me… right?"

The young nurse smiled weakly at him. "But you'd just say that I'm being ridiculous…"

"What? No I wouldn't!" Her boyfriend assured convincingly, taking a seat beside her, then coaxed, "Come on Ally, you can trust me…"

"…You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah, I promise," he replied with a nod.

"…How close do you think my little sister and your brother are, Yugo?"

The brown-haired boxer felt confused by her question. "Huh?"

"How-close-do-you-think-they-are?" she repeated, talking a little more quickly than the first time that she had asked.

__

I wanna believe in everything that you say

Because it sounds so good

"…What do you mean by 'how close'?"

"Well, remember the meeting we had earlier tonight at Aunt Mitsuko's house?" He knew that she was referring to when the couple and their friends had gotten together at the Nonomuras' residence. "My sister immediately went to comfort Kenji when he was getting down from all the talk about mind control…"

"They're kind of a couple-"

"And you know how Kenji's been staying overnight there these past couple of days?" She went on.

"Ally, hold on a sec," Yugo smiled in amusement. "Are you worried that my brother is gonna sneak into Uriko's room and pounce on her or something?"

Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. "U-um, not _exactly_…"

"Hmm? Then what exactly?"

"I-I just…" she turned her face away from him. "It's just that I don't want those two to do anything that they're not… ready for."

__

But if you really want me, move it slow

There's things about me you just have to know

"Ah, so you do think that Kenji and your sister are sleeping together," he snickered.

She blushed more deeply. "Yugo! How can you be so blunt about something as… important as that? It's a pretty big deal, you know…"

"Alice, relax…" her boyfriend placed a hand on her arm. "The reason I don't fret about that is 'cause I trust them! I mean, yeah I remember Kenji lied to me a couple years ago about going to the capital, but he had a good enough reason, I guess. But really, we both know our siblings don't we? They both have a really head on their shoulders."

"So… when do you think is the right time though? I mean, to… you know…"

"…Um, I'm not really sure," he admitted, sounding almost sheepish. "I think it depends on each different person; whenever they feel ready, they should just go for it."

She giggled albeit nervously. "'Just go for it'?"

__

Sometimes I run

Sometimes I hide

"Alright, alright, whenever they feel ready, they should… take that wondrous step away from the innocence of childhood, into the vastly wide world of adults, where they can explore and experience new things together." The wolf zoanthrope wrinkled his nose. "Damn, that sounds corny."

"Oh, nah…" his girlfriend said with a warm smile. "I think it's cute, although I can tell that you were just humoring me, of course."

"Anything for you, Ally," he drawled smoothly.

Alice blushed in pleasure. "Th-thanks."

"Okay, now it's your turn."

"…My turn to do what?" she inquired with a questioning look.

Glancing down briefly, he took her hand, folding it into his, then gazed back up at her with an intensive expression on his face. "…When do **you** think is the right time?"

__

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

She jerked a little in surprise. "Uhh… I…"

"Do you have a set age? Or do you think that everything should just happen naturally?"

"BONG, BONG, BONG," suddenly interrupted their conversation and nine more chimes followed before the room was quiet again.

"Oh, it's late," the nurse remarked. "Wow, twelve o'clock already… I'm going to turn in now, if you don't mind; good night Yugo!"

Quickly pecking his cheek, she flashed him a somewhat apologetic smile and darted toward the stairs before he could protest. She paused when she reached the flight of steps, and turned around, facing the opposite direction; Yugo didn't utter anything, for he knew her routine. His girlfriend closed her eyes, then raised both of her arms above her head in a straight line, and arched her body as her feet rose up from the ground. Back-flipping, she ascended to the sixth step of the staircase, and squealed gleefully; "Oh, Yugo! I got to the sixth step this time!"

He chuckled good-naturedly. "Good job Ally. You got to the fourth one last night, right?"

__

Treat you right, be with you day and night

Baby all I need is time

"Yeah!" A wide smile made its way over her lips. "Thank you… well… good night then…" Her light footsteps grew fainter as she bound up the stairs.

Watching her retreating figure silently, he shook his head slowly as he reached for the remote control and clicked off the television. _Okay, I'll let you get away for now Ally, but I'm not going to sleep tonight until I get an answer._

*****

_Whew, that was a close one…_

Releasing a sigh of relief that floated into the air, the rabbit zoanthrope glanced at her reflection in the body-length mirror standing before her. A white cotton nightgown stared back at her, the various colorful little flowers embroided on seeming to look like eyes. Her pigtails were gone, for she had let her hair down for sleeping purposes, and her blue-colored tress billowed a bit past her shoulders. Soft carpet padded the bottoms of her bare feet, brushing against the insteps, and bringing a ticklish giggle from her throat. Smiling warmly, she reached over to flick the switch on the wall, enveloping the room in darkness as the light turned off.

__

I don't wanna be so shy, uh-uh   
Everytime I am alone I wonder why   


She turned back to glance at her berth, spying the thin streaks of moonbeams coming from outside her window lay over the comforter. They covered over the large paintings of red and pink carnations on her blanket, but as a trade-off, made the tall thin stems attached to them seem to be glowing. Letting out a quiet sigh, she pulled back the thick sheets and climbed into her bed, drawing the covers up to her chin. Turning her face so that her cheek grazed against her fluffy snow-white pillow, her eyes fluttered to a close as she prepared to go to sleep.

_Knock, knock._ "…Ally?" A voice whispered from the other side of her door.

"…?" Her eyelids springing up, she ascended her upper body from the bed, putting pressure on her forearm while inquiring, "Yugo?"

"Yeah…" came the serene answer. "Can I come in please?"

_Hmm, I wonder what's wrong…_ "Sure…"

The tall wooden frame swung open slowly and she spotted the elevated silhouette of a figure step inside, proceeding to approach her bed. Upon closer positions, she recognized the shadowy face of her boyfriend, and offered him a shaky greeting, "Um… hi… is something wrong?"

__

Hope that you will wait for me   
You see that, you're the only one for me  


His smile was a bit wry and he sat down on the edge of the mattress tentatively. "I never got an answer to my question…"

_Uh oh, that again… oh boy…_ "Aren't you… tired?"

He shook his head. "Wolves like the night. It's you rabbits that aren't the least bit nocturnal."

She giggled. "That's because if we step out at night, you wolves will instantly come out and get us, since we're your prey."

The male zoanthrope offered her a low playful growl. "So that means you're my prey, huh Ally?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't let you catch me!" The young nurse allowed the tip of her tongue slide out between her lips, taunting him.

"Okay, well, that sounds like a challenge, and one of the things I've learned in boxing is to never back down from a challenge unless it's under extreme circumstances," he tsked, which made her quirk an eyebrow in curiosity at what he meant by his words.

I wanna believe in everything that you say   
Cause it sounds so good  


Before she could ask, her boyfriend turned away for a second, but then immediately snapped his head around to look at her, and all of a sudden pounced on her without warning. She fell back onto the mattress, her wrists pinned by his hands, and her body held down rather intimately by his, and at that point discovered that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Letting out a squeal of surprise, Alice struggled against the imprisonment, trying to knee him with her legs, finding out that he at least donned shorts. One of her attempts proved successful, and the boxer grimaced, but didn't let his hold falter, just applied a little more pressure.

"I didn't know this was what you were talking about-!" she ground out.

He managed a nimble shrug. "Oh well. Just like battling, you gotta expect the unexpected sometimes, or else you might get hurt."

She scrunched up her face and teased lightly, "Dirty fighting, it's just like you to do that, Yugo."

"Ouch, right in the heart…" he pretended to look hurt, whimpering softly for added effect.

__

  
But if you really want me, move it slow   
There's things about me, you just have to know

"Awww…" she giggled. "How am I going to mend a broken heart?"

"Hmm, with a kiss?" Yugo grinned at her, innocence aligning his facial features.

_Right now? Here…? At night, in my room, with how we're dressed and in this position on my bed of all places…_ "A-all right…"

Smiling timidly, she leaned up and softly brushed her mouth against his; one his hands left her wrist to cup her cheek gently as he kissed her back more intently. Her free arm went to encircle around his neck, holding him closer to her while their embraces slowly grew sensual. In the midst of the stirring emotions that she was enveloped by, her heart was pounding, partially from passion, anxiety… and a bit from fear. There had been a couple times that the couple had almost made love, but they'd always been interrupted somehow, by the phone ringing, Kenji waking up and roaming around in the kitchen for a drink of water, and the like. She could almost count on something to stop them from going too far, but this time, it didn't seem like anything was standing in their way.

While she was silently brooding, the nurse suddenly noticed that her boyfriend was looking down at her from his position, his eyes watching her adamantly. "W-what's wrong?" she inquired, not used to seeing him with an intensive expression.

__

Sometimes I run (Sometimes)

Sometimes I hide 

"I'm waiting for something to interrupt us before we go too far," he answered with a wry smile. "The grandfather clock in the living room bonging, your sister calling you on the phone, or Kenji banging on the door downstairs so that we'd let him in."

She gasped; it was almost as if he had read her mind. "O-oh… but what… what if there's nothing to interrupt us this time…?"

"Well, then I'll leave it up to you to call the shots, Ally," was his simply reply.

_Me…?_

"So…" the wolf zoanthrope glanced away to the side. "What do you want to do?"

"I… um, I'm nervous…"

A half-snort emitted from him. "Trust me, so am I."

"…?" She seemed albeit surprised and baffled. "But why? Haven't you…"

"-Done this before?" He shook his head. "Why would you think I have?"

"Because… I never asked if you were… a virgin or not."

Flush creeped up in his cheeks. "Rest assured I am. Okay? I'm not lying either, so don't worry."

"I didn't say you were…"

__

Sometimes I'm scared of you   
But all I really want is to hold you tight

He coughed. "This is rather awkward…"

"I'm sorry, I was just afraid that my inexperience would… well…"

"Scare me off or something? Nah, I'm not hormone-driven, Ally."

The young woman let out a sigh of relief. "That's okay then…"

Her companion raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

The shy smile that played about her lips gave him her nonverbal answer; leaning down to kiss the base of her neck, he murmured quietly, "Remember, you can call the shots… if you don't want something, tell me…"

Nodding, she sighed softly as he nipped at her skin, bringing a ticklish feeling to her and a giggle out of her throat. Her other hand was free to roam around, and she took the opportunity to run her fingers along his spine, lighting brushing against his muscles. His skin was a little moist from the tepidity of the weather, and she could feel tiny beads of sweatdrops forming on her forehead too. The small puffs of heated breath that was splaying against her neck made her feel restless, and the cyan-haired zoanthrope squirmed a bit.

__

Treat you right, be with you day and night   
All I really want is to hold you tight

Her boyfriend hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"It's hot," she complained with a grimace.

The room went silent, as they both knew what the solution to that problem would be; Alice heaved a shaky sigh and moved out from under him wordlessly. Lying propped on his elbow a few inches away from her, he gave her space and respectfully adverted his eyes elsewhere while she unbuttoned her nightgown. Sitting up on her bed, she slowly slipped her arms out of the sleeves, letting the article of clothing slide down her back and fall onto the mattress. Twisting around to retrieve it, she folded the gown neatly and set it on the nightstand that was next to her berth.

Yugo cleared his throat. "Can I… uh, look now?"

She wanted to let him gaze at her, but glancing at herself and seeing that she was only clad in revealing undergarments, shyness suddenly hit her. Drawing the thin sheet over both of them, she reached a hand over to touch his cheek, and turned his face to meet hers. Noticing that she had covered them, he gave her a grin and didn't comment on her modesty, just kissed her blandly. Inwardly sighing in relief that he didn't fuss about what she done, the young nurse intertwined her arms around his neck and the two leisurely descended to the bed.

__

Treat you right, be with you day and night

Baby, all I need is time

_Oh, what am I supposed to do? I don't have much experience… _she thought worriedly as her body was gently pressed into the mattress. _ Does he expect anything from me?_

Her insecurity started to wither when she felt his hands glide along the sides of her body, coming to a stop on her naked waist. He held her comfortingly, proving true to his word and adding foundation to her trust in him as his lips caressed hers lusciously. The softness of the pillow cushioning her head suddenly became aware to her, as well as her plain acknowledgement of feeling. Everything grew acutely noticeable, like the ardor fusing from their mouths, and his teeth grazing against her lower lip.

_"I'll be gentle…"_

__

Just hang around and you'll see   
There's nowhere I'll ever be

The words were spoken so softly that they were barely audible, but her hearing was still keen enough to pick them up. Somehow, him knowing that she was nervous and his wanting to assure her brought a sense of relaxation that traveled through the female zoanthrope. So she barely tensed up when her beau moved his hand over to tickle her bellybutton with the tip of his index finger, but her eyes remained tightly squeezed shut.

_What do I do…?_ She wondered silently, afraid that her hands were dead weight, doing nothing but resting dully on his back.

Biting her lip lightly, she began to rub his shoulders in a rhythmic motion, her thumbs shaking a little from uncertainty. He smiled, and she could feel the movement of his mouth against hers; less apprehensive now, Alice placed her palms against his forearm. Squeezing his biceps delicately, her head tilted albeit as she marveled at the hardness of his muscles that were reasonably developed from all the fighting matches he had gone through in his boxing occupation. Some could also have come from combating against random sudden other opponents, such as zoanthropes he'd encountered…

__

If you love me, trust in me   
The way that I trust in you, oh, yeah

The thoughts escaped her when his hand came to settle on the section below her chest to lightly brush against her flesh. Pushing away the nervousness that was irking at her, she concentrated on kissing him and stroking his stomach gingerly. Yet still, the dark-haired woman couldn't help but flinch slightly when the tips of his fingers trailed featherweight circles upon her brassiere, around one of her breasts. She was almost thankful for the ivory-colored cotton material that covered the area, even though it was a flimsy barrier.

_Relax,_ she chided inwardly. _Trust him…_

As if trying to convince herself, she arched her body upper a little and slipped her hands behind to her back and unhooked the clasp that held the piece of lingerie together. Smiling at her warmly, he waited while his girlfriend hesitated, then tediously slid the thin straps down her arms and dropped the brassiere on the floor. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity at her action, but didn't object, just merely cuddled her neck with the tip of his moistened nose.

_"Your call…"_

Sometimes I run (Sometimes)

Sometimes I hide

With those assuring words, he lowered his head and rested it on her bosom, the strands of his dark brown hair tickling her breasts. Grinning at the feel of her chest rising and descending raggedly as she began breathing albeit hastily, he sighed, blowing air on her quivering flesh. Sympathetic toward her slight uneasiness, the wolf zoanthrope pressed a cotton-soft kiss on each of her breasts, and she shivered in response.

Her palm grazed against his skin while it traveled upwards to entangle into his tress; the young woman made a cupping motion as she held his head closer to her upper body. The action encouraged him to be more bold, and he nuzzled the area around her nipple delicately before licking, then gently sucking her. His name escaped her lips in a whisper coupled by a serene moan, and she unintentionally shifted restlessly at his embraces.

__

Sometimes I'm scared of you   
But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold ya tight)

The silky material of her remaining undergarments rustled against his thigh as she moved, and he groaned his approval. Alice felt something nudging her leg, calling to her attention and almost immediately, the panic returned to her. It didn't lessen when he went to gradually slide her underwear down her long slender legs, making a pit of fear form in her stomach. She bit her lip and tensed up when his thigh brushed against the short thin strands of her hair, balling her hand into a fist as a reflex.

_"Please relax, Ally… I love you…"_

His head had left her bosom; a shaky breath emitted from her but she opened her eyes and glanced into his light brown irises. She felt somewhat more tranquil at sighting the adoration in his pupils, the affection that was hovering in them, shining out to her even with the dark environment of the room. Yugo's smile was reassuring as he murmured, "I'll go slowly, I promise… don't be scared… okay…?"

She could only numbly nod her answer, her mouth going dry when he silently mouthed a suggestion to her. The corners of her lips quirked up a bit as she stretched the elastic waistband of his shorts over his rear and he helped her slip them off. A whimper bubbled in her throat, and hearing it, the boxer hugged her body to his lovingly, patiently waiting for her to get used to the intimate position. He kissed her forehead gently, and stroked her hair with his trembling fingers to try and get her to be sedated.

__

Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)   
Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide (sometimes)

"I'm just as nervous, if that makes you feel any better…" he whispered into her ear, sending a tingle down his spine.

"S-somewhat…" she replied. "I-I feel hopeless…"

"Don't say that, Ally." Her boyfriend said firmly. "Come on, what happened to the determined woman that chased me down four years ago when I was being too damn stubborn? She's still there inside you, isn't she? Borrow her courage, be headstrong and just go with your instincts."

_Mmm, I wonder when did Yugo get so encouraging…_ a tiny grin formed over her lips at his words and she giggled. "Okay… thanks."

"…If I ever get too corny one day, promise you'll hit me," he told her, only half-joking; as he was speaking, he buried his face into her neck and had began to inch inside her slowly.

Surprising, she hadn't noticed yet. "But why? I think that it's cute, and kind of affectionate too-" a gasp that emitted from her told him that she just acknowledged his action.

He paused. "Are you okay?"

Alice nodded. "Y-yeah… just… kiss me…"

__

Sometimes I'm scared of you   
But all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right,

Even in the darkness, she could still spot his saucy smile. "Gladly."

Her arms encircled around his neck, her nails digging slightly into his skin, and he grimaced, but didn't say anything. He understood how she was feeling, and in an effort to take it off her mind, pressed petal-soft kisses all over her face, each brush of his lips against her skin making her think of dainty cotton. Finally settling on her mouth, his tongue gently probed to tease the flesh inside, hearing the sigh that she released from her throat. Strands of his bangs bobbed against her forehead, engaging into a 'battle' with her own blue-colored tress.

No protest was made by the rabbit zoanthrope when he penetrated her fully; she just sighed rapturously at his enticing embraces. Following his earlier advice, she relaxed, cleared her mind of worries, and allowed her instincts to take over the control. The couple met each other halfway in the act, finishing when both of them cried out their quiet climax. Deep pink blush dotted her cheeks paired with drops of sweat, and Yugo wiped them away with his palm, smiling at her.

_Oh shit._ He suddenly realized something. "Ally, I'm so sorry for being an idiot, but I forgot to use-"

"Um, if it's protection that you're worried about…" she interrupted him, her voice low and shy. "Don't, because… um… I'm on the Pill…"

"…?" _Now **that** I didn't know._ "You are?"

"Yeah… just a precaution, if… you know."

__

Be with you day and night (day and night)   
All I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right,

"All right, that's all I was concerned about," he murmured, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Was that okay…?" she inquired timidly.

"It was great," her chestnut-haired boyfriend answered. "I love being with you, Ally."

She blushed. "Thanks… I-I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, raising his head up to meet her eyes.

Rolling off to rest on his side, the male zoanthrope wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her warmly. With a happy sigh, she snuggled into his body, laying her forehead against his and gazing into his light brown irises.

"…I guess this answers my earlier question," he suddenly spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"An event like this happens naturally for you, not planned…"

"Oh yeah, that! Well, you're right. I didn't plan this after all, teehee." The nurse giggled.

__

Be with you day and night

"BONG!" The clock from downstairs reported the time.

"Whoa, it's one o'clock…" Yugo yawned tiredly. "And I have a match tomorrow, damn it."

"Oh, I'm… sorry…" she apologized. "I'm working a shift also…"

"So, you wouldn't hit me if I went to sleep?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No. I want to sleep too, anyway."

"Good night then," he gave her a sweet, lingering kiss, and kept her in his arms as he closed his eyes.

Letting out a yawn of her own, Alice's large ruby red eyes flickered upon her partner, glancing at him in amazement and admiration. Before, she had sometimes doubted and second-guessed herself in going together with him, and moving into his house. But now, those thoughts had depleted; trailing after him that time four years ago had been driven by an inward impulse. Jenny had spied the attraction between the two before they had even realized it themselves, but the young woman was elated that they finally achieved a relationship.

_Thank you for waiting for me, Yugo._ She ran her fingers through his bangs, and left her hand on his cheek as she nestled into her pillow and drifted off to a deep state of slumber.

Baby, all I need is time.

****

The End

****

Author's Note: :::pokes head out of bomb-proof shelter::: Is it safe to come out yet…? ^^0 Um, I hope that this was okay… it was only my second attempt at writing an NC-17 story, so please don't go too hard on me… especially you Yulice fans out there… As I said earlier, this occurs the same time as my Keniko NC-17 fic, just a friendly reminder. Hope this was an enjoyable read… please leave a review, and keep an eye out for my future fics. If anyone has a couple that they'd like me to write an NC-17 story on, I'm open to suggestions, okay? ^o^

****

With love for my fans,  
**Tiger5913**


End file.
